


Back in Black

by vernie_klein



Series: Like the Heart Goes [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coda, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Graphic Depictions of Torture, Rape (mentioned- non graphic), Sam is mentioned but doesn't appear, Twelfth in the Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/pseuds/vernie_klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Part Twelve in the Series</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean has flashbacks of his time in Hell</p><p> </p><p>  <i>This is the story of Sam and Dean Winchester. Not the story we've seen played out on our television screens a million times, but the story of what happened to get them to where they are today. The story of two brother's souls, so tightly woven together, that neither can be whole.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in Black

**Author's Note:**

> The real magic starts now, kiddies. You will see that there is Canon Divergence. This is my take on things. I hope you like my explanations. Beware of the TORTURE. It is graphic. There are warnings for a reason. Also, rape is mentioned, but it is just mentioned. Not described.
> 
> The title is from AC/DC. It was written by Angus Young, Malcolm Young, and Brian Johnson.
> 
> not beta'd. any mistakes are my own.
> 
> (This is the one song that I think really doesn't fit this story. It is good for the premise... The bunnies made the story into something else entirely. But the song stands. It is fitting for Dean's return, however....)

**Back in Black**

Dean sat down in the wooden chair at their table. He lowered his head and cradled it in his hands. It had been an eventful few days. Between being raised from the dead, reunited with Sam… then, this whole business with the Angels. Even _if_ they sent him one who snatched an attractive vessel. Dean would do well to remember it was a meatsuit, not what the guy really looked like. He stood back up and made his way over to the bathroom. Dean whipped his shirt off and chucked it by the door. His jeans, boxers and socks followed shortly. He glanced at himself in the mirror, taking time to catalogue his body. All of his scars were gone. Every last one. Even the scars he knew should be there from where Sam sewed him up after the Hellhound got him. His tattoos were all intact as if they were brand new. That made Dean happy. What didn’t make Dean happy was the branded handprint on his shoulder. It was covering up some bright hibiscus flowers he had done in Florida back in ‘99. The angry red brand looked tacky over the pink and white petals. He thought about asking this _Castiel_ guy- or Angel, if he could remove the brand. It wasn’t something he wanted to go around advertising. 

Dean turned slowly and spied the empty space on his lower back. He had always kept it blank, not wanting to get a _tramp stamp_ , even if that’s not really what it would be. He thought about driving back down to Crawford and visiting Greg. He wondered if Sam would want to go get some more work done. Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He turned toward the shower and flipped the water on figuring he might as well get clean since he was already naked.

Dean climbed in the shower and grabbed the new bar of Irish Spring. He lathered himself, taking extra care to clean his cock and ass. Dean blindly reached for the shampoo and squeezed a glob into his hand. He scrubbed his hair absently before the scent reached his nose. Dean stopped, one hand in his hair, at the prevailing scent of baby shampoo. He whimpered and fell to his knees in the grungy tub. Tears started to leak from his eyes as he pulled himself into a tiny ball. Dean closed his eyes and rested his forehead on his knees. He breathed in Sam’s scent and rocked slightly back and forth.

**Back in Black**

Hell had been, well- Hell. Dean was tortured for thirty years. Thirty long years of being slowly peeled apart, his organs removed from his body and chewed on by Hellhounds. Alistair’s blade slicing piece after piece off his body until his was nothing more than a quivering pile of bones. Dean had his eyes plucked out and nailed to the wall, only to have to watch Alistair rape and mutilate him further. He had his balls sliced out and shoved down his throat, his dick cut off and shoved up his own ass. He watched on as Alistair pulled his intestines out through his mouth and left them piled on the floor. He had his skin boiled off with Hydrochloric Acid and was dipped in pools of Brimstone. Every day this happened; and everyday, Alistair would ask him if he wanted to jump off the rack and pick up the knife. Dean would laugh in Alistair’s face and say _no_ , Alistair would snap his fingers and make Dean whole to start the torture all over again. For thirty years this went on; until one day, Dean snapped. He told Alistair he could do much better. Alistair snapped his fingers, handed Dean a knife and pointed him to the room across the hall.

In Hell they say that Alistair is the Master of Torture. If you want someone to break, you send them his way. He can break most men in a month or two- Hell months, of course. Massive holdouts may take a year at most. The Righteous Man’s Father lasted 100 years before the Devil’s Gate was opened in Wyoming. But he- he wasn’t Alistair’s to torture. No, some _lesser_ Demon held John Winchester in Hell. Alistair had apparently been chomping at the bit to get ahold of that piece of prime real estate. He was told to be patient. The one he wanted- that was foretold, was on his way.

The Righteous Man took up his blade. Soul upon Soul was twisted, manipulated to serve one purpose. He showed the Master just what he was capable of, just _how_ much he had learned. In two short years, the Student surpassed the Master in how long it took to break a Soul. Dean could break someone in a matter of hours. The tough cases- even ones Alistair was struggling on, those took Dean a _day_. Once, the name Dean Winchester was feared in Earth. Now, Dean Winchester was feared everywhere. _He_ was the thing you hid from in the dark of night. No corner of Hell was hidden enough, no soul safe from his wrath. He twisted Demons, made them better. That is, until one day Dean looked up towards Earth (though, that was all relative- no one really thought Hell was underground) and spied what could only be described as an intense ball of energy as bright as the Sun, approach. Black wings trailed behind the ball of energy. He could see other balls of light fall back from the one leading the way. The other energy spheres were dull, not as _luminous_ as the one that headed his direction. For the first time in his adult life, Dean was unsure. He knew he needed to stand his ground against the intruder- because that’s what it was. The other balls of energy were fighting Demons all around as the brightest- their leader, landed in front of him.

Dean had turned his back to the- whatever if was and contemplated how he should flay the muscle in from of him. He moved his knife in delicate slices, taking a small piece off at a time. A rapist was gracing his rack today. He had broken men more times than he could count. Dean wanted- no, needed to teach him a lesson. He was pulling the deltoid off the man when the energy sphere pushed into his physical presence.

Dean’s knees buckled as he was forcefully turned around. The ball of energy coalesced into the figure of a man. Dean couldn’t remember what he looked like exactly, other than _safe_. He knew if he went with the- Angel, he was told, he would be safe. No longer in Hell. All Dean needed to do was drop his knife. Take his- _it’s?_ hand.

Dean stood stock still, knife in hand. He wanted to go with the Angel, but he couldn’t leave Hell. He was finally free of Alistair’s torture. If he left with the Angel and Alistair came after him, he would be torn apart until there was nothing left of him. He was already lacking any identity. Alistair had seen to that. Dean was beginning to lose all of himself. His space as a son, as a Hunter, his identity as a brother- Sam’s brother. He didn’t want to lose Sam. It was the one thing he could cling to in the dark.

The man- Angel- whatever, grabbed Dean by the shoulder and forcefully turned him around. Dean dropped the bloody knife to the stone floor with a clatter. He allowed the Angel to pull him tight to his chest. Dean’s breath hitched and he turned his head to face the Angel.

“Who are you?” Dean whispered.

“I AM AN ANGEL OF THE LORD.” The Angel replied.

“But, why are you here?” 

“I AM HERE TO RAISE YOU FROM PERDITION.” The Angel replied.

“Well, I don’t think that’s a good idea, buddy.” Dean answered as he pulled away from the Angel just as he was ready to fly them out of Hell.

“YOU MUST COME WITH ME. YOU ARE THE RIGHTEOUS MAN. THE ONE TO END IT ALL.” The Angel stood by Dean, blade in hand.

Dean looked at the _blade_. It was silver and shiny. A bright beacon of light in the fiery darkness of Hell. Dean was curious what it was made of. It didn’t look like any metal he had ever seen. The blade, if it even _was_ a blade, appeared to be an extension of the Angel himself. Dean briefly wondered if he could get himself a cool blade like that. 

“I don’t know anything about a _Righteous Man_ , but I do know if you take me out of here, my brother dies. So no. Thanks, but no thanks, Mister. I ain’t going no where.” Dean crossed his arms and tapped his boot in the pool of blood under his feet. He knew he must have made an interesting sight. Covered in blood and gore, standing toe to toe with an _Angel of the Lord_. One who claimed he could _save_ him. Dean didn’t think he deserved to be saved. He should rot in Hell for the things that he did.

“YOU MUST COME WITH ME.” The Angel stated. 

“No, I don’t want Sam to die. He needs to get on with his life.” Dean rolled his eyes as the man on the rack moaned for mercy. Dean turned his head to face the man/Soul. “You deserve mercy?! You _raped_ a ten year old girl! You deserved the knife in the groin you got in prison. What I do to you will make what you did to that little girl seem like a kiddie ride at Disney World.!”

Dean turned back to face the Angel head-on. “As I was saying, no. I won’t go with you. I am needed here.” 

The Angel stared Dean down. He moved one step closer and put his index finger in the middle of Dean’s forehead. The corresponding light nearly blinded Dean. He buckled under the weight of emotion the Angel pushed into his brain. Dean felt every cut Alistair made on his body all at once. Thirty years of being flayed open and put back together, all in one second. The Angel also conveyed every punishment Dean every doled out to someone on the rack. The Angel removed his finger and Dean collapsed to the floor. He curled up in a ball on the blood-soaked rough hewn floor and sobbed uncontrollably. Tears streamed down his face. Dean curled on himself tighter and wished it all away. 

“IT IS TIME TO GO NOW, DEAN.” The Angel stated and crouched down. He placed his hand on Dean’s left shoulder and grabbed tight. Dean briefly felt the sensation of flying and grabbed the Angel’s right forearm as hard as he could before he passed out from the mental anguish.

**Back in Black**

Dean came to on the shower floor, the water had long since gone cold. He shivered as he stood, his limbs tight and sore from the pain. Sam had asked if he remembered Hell. He told him no- which was a lie; but, he never remembered being rescued. That was new. He wondered why now, of all times this was important. He stepped from the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Dean took a few minutes to brush his teeth and put on deodorant. He scrubbed the scratchy motel towel over his body, drying off a majority of the water and chucked the towel into the tub. Dean stepped from the bathroom into the sparse motel room. It was smaller than he usually checked into, seeing as he had only planned on being there for a day. He was checking out and heading on the road. With or without Sam. 

Dean bent over to retrieve his clothes from his duffel. He was rooting through the neatly folded shirts when he felt the displacement of air in the room and heard the flutter of wings directly behind him. Dean stood with a start and slowly turned around. He covered his cock with his hand and squeaked. “Dude! Personal space!” He yelled at the Angel who _appeared_ literally inches from his body.

“And…. I’m naked!” Dean yelped.

“I PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER MOLECULE BY MOLECULE. THE NAKEDNESS OF THE HUMAN BODY HAS NO EFFECT ON ME.” Castiel cocked his head to the side. “WE MUST GO. THERE ARE DEMONS ON YOUR TRAIL.”

Castiel moved his arm to place a finger on Dean’s forehead. 

“Hey! Hey… hey! Hey!” Dean yelled as he stepped back. “Let me get dressed first man- er Angel. Um…. Castiel. You can’t just go.. _whammy-zapping_ naked people.”

Castiel stepped back and dropped his hand to the side. He stared at Dean as he pulled on his boxer briefs, jeans, and socks. Dean shook his head as Castiel continued to stare as he put his tee shirt on and then a flannel overshirt. He sat on the bed and shoved his boots on, doing up the laces and tying the ends in double knots. He stood, ran a hand through his hair and smiled at the attractive Angel in front of him. Dean threw his arms out to the sides in an open gesture. “I’m ready whenever you are, Wing-boy.”

“I do not understand that reference.” Castiel glanced at Dean with a quizzical look. He placed one finger on Dean’s forehead and zapped the two of them away.

**Author's Note:**

> **"Back In Black"**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Back in black I hit the sack_  
>  _I been too long I'm glad to be back_  
>  _Yes I am_  
>  _Let loose from the noose_  
>  _That's kept me hanging about_  
>  _I keep looking at the sky cause it's gettin' me high_  
>  _Forget the hearse cause I'll never die_  
>  _I got nine lives cat's eyes_  
>  _Using every one of them and runnin' wild_  
>  _Cause I'm back_  
>  _Yes I'm back well I'm back_  
>  _Yes I'm back_  
>  _Well I'm back back_  
>  _Well I'm back in black_  
>  _Yes I'm back in black_  
>  _Back in the back of a Cadillac_  
>  _Number one with a bullet I'm a power pack_  
>  _Yes I am_  
>  _In a bang with the gang_  
>  _They gotta catch me if they want me to hang_  
>  _Cause I'm back on the track and I'm beatin' the flack_  
>  _Nobody's gonna get me on another rap_  
>  _So look at me now I'm just makin' my play_  
>  _Don't try to push your luck just get out of my way_  
>  _Cause I'm back_  
>  _Yes I'm back_  
>  _Well I'm back_  
>  _Yes I'm back_  
>  _Well I'm back back_  
>  _Well I'm back in black_  
>  _Yes I'm back in black_
> 
>  
> 
> _Well I'm back yes I'm back_  
>  _Well I'm back yes I'm back_  
>  _Well I'm back back_  
>  _Well I'm back in black_  
>  _Yes I'm back in black_
> 
>  
> 
> _Ho yeah_  
>  _Oh yeah_  
>  _Yes I am_  
>  _Oh yeah, yeah oh yeah_  
>  _Back in now_
> 
>  
> 
> _Well I'm back, I'm back_  
>  _Back, (I'm back)_  
>  _Back, (I'm back)_  
>  _Back, (I'm back)_  
>  _Back, (I'm back)_  
>  _Back_  
>  _Back in black_  
>  _Yes I'm back in black_
> 
>  
> 
> _Outta sight_


End file.
